It is often desirable to accurately measure the distance between two objects. It becomes increasingly difficult to measure the distance between two objects when the distance that separates the objects is small, e.g., nanoscale spacing between two objects. A specific example of such a distance that is difficult to measure is the “fly height” between a slider and a disc positioned adjacent thereto. Such slider/disc arrangements are commonly used, for example, in data storage systems. Increased storage density is becoming increasingly important and a reduced fly height allows information to be stored in a smaller area, i.e., at a higher areal density. As fly height dimensions continue to decrease to support increased storage densities, it is important to be able to accurately measure the fly height in order to ensure that the data storage system is operating as designed.